Many arrangements have been proposed in the past to connect an air inlet pipe to the casing of an air cleaner for internal combustion engines, and for connecting the caps or cover member to such a casing. These prior art methods include bolting, riveting and the like, all of which have certain drawbacks which are explained in more detail in the specification below.